1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanner apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical scanner apparatus is known that includes an optical scanner unit including a mirror, and in which incident light such as laser light or the like is reflected by rotating the mirror around a rotation axis. In this optical scanner apparatus, a sensor is provided that detects an oscillation angle of the mirror under a status that the mirror is driven and oscillated, and inclination of the mirror is detected based on the output signal of the sensor to drive and control the mirror (Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
However, there is a case where a sensor for detecting an oscillation angle of the mirror and a sensor interconnect connected to the sensor are provided in the optical scanner unit in the optical scanner apparatus. In such a case, there is a problem that if light (stray light of laser light or ambient light) is irradiated on the sensor or the sensor interconnect, an output signal of the sensor is varied, and as a result, driving of the mirror cannot be appropriately controlled.